Perdas
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: • É com ela que você se comprometeu. Está casado agora, Bill. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer. E... Isso dói demais... - BillCharlie, incest, I Challenge de Incesto do fórum Marauder's Map.


**N/A: **Essa fanfic é inteiramente dedicada à Romani. Estava com saudade e, acredite, só você para me fazer shippar esses dois.

**N/A²: **Escrita para o **I Challenge de Incesto** do fórum **Marauder's Map**, utilizando o item: **10.** Ter dois romances ao mesmo tempo, sendo um o incesto.

**Perdas**

A família Weasley estava toda ao redor do corpo inerte de Fred. George estava jogado sobre o corpo do irmão, agarrando-o como se fosse possível trazê-lo de volta, chorando como se parte de si houvesse acabado de morrer – e, de certa forma, morreu.

Ginny estava ajoelhada ao lado de George, fazendo carinho em suas costas, também chorando. Ela estava tentando de alguma forma fazer com que a dor do irmão parasse – já bastava a morte de Fred, ver George naquele estado era mil vezes pior.

A Senhora e o Senhor Weasley estavam abraçados, Molly estava no peito do marido, chorando desconsolavelmente. Arthur, por outro lado, tentava não ofegar para não piorar o estado de sua mulher – no entanto, as lágrimas não paravam de cair e os olhos não deixavam o falecido corpo de Fred.

Percy estava bem ao lado dos pais. Ele também chorava, mas por causa das brigas que tivera com a família, não sabia se seria bem vindo a um abraço, então ele apenas chorava sozinho.

Ainda ao redor do corpo de Fred, Bill e Charlie estavam um ao lado do outro, o braço do mais velho ao redor do pescoço do mais novo, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, tinha a pequena mão de Fleur na mão vazia. Charlie, por sua vez, não abraçava o irmão, mas talvez fosse o choque por ver um dos irmãos morto e o outro jogado por cima dele em desespero.

Bill passou os olhos por toda a família. Ele entendia a dor que todos estavam sentindo – afinal, ele também a sentia -, mas ao olhar para George, ele tinha certeza que ninguém ali estava sentindo tanto quando George. Seu olhar caiu em Charlie e sabia, pelo olhar que ele tinha sobre os gêmeos, que ele pensava a mesma coisa. Eles, mais do que ninguém da família, eram capazes de compreender a dor e a perda de George.

Charlie, sentindo o olhar do irmão sobre si, virou-se para poder encará-lo. Eles ficaram longos segundos se olhando, até que o mais novo olhou para Fleur que continuava de mãos dadas com Bill. Ele se distanciou do irmão mais velho, caminhando até os pais e os abraçando. Doía ver Bill com Fleur – mesmo depois do casamento, mesmo depois de ter dito a si mesmo que quem Bill verdadeiramente amava era ele, Charlie. Mas doía. E Charlie não podia evitar.

Afinal, Charlie sabia que se fosse Bill quem tivesse morrido, ele não poderia se jogar sobre o corpo do irmão do mesmo modo que George fez. Quem provavelmente o faria seria Fleur – afinal, seria o normal. Como se aquela palavra existisse naquela família... Mas mesmo não sendo normais, ele tinham que fingir que eram.

Após todo o alvoroço da guerra e do funeral de Fred – que a família fez questão de fazer -, todos os Weasleys estavam juntos n'A Toca. Fleur, Harry e Hermione estavam por lá também. Harry não tinha para onde ir e Hermione estava pesquisando como faria para que as memórias perdidas de seus pais voltassem ao normal – sem contar que eles eram uma boa companhia para Ron, que estava abalado pela perda do irmão.

Então, com a agitação que estava a casa dos Weasleys, era difícil poder ficar a sós com alguém. Mas Bill logo encontrou a brecha que necessitava.

Embora ainda houvesse conversa no quarto de Ron durante a madrugad, a maioria dormia o sono tão sagrado e podiam descansar. Embora ainda tivessem pesadelos ou lembranças ruins, eles sabiam que estava tudo bem agora. E mesmo se não estivesse tudo bem, estava tudo terminado.

Nas horas em que todos dormiam, Charlie ia para a sala, sentava-se no sofá e ficava vendo a noite passar. Como ele estava dividindo o quarto com George, ele achou que seria melhor dar um pouco de privacidade ao irmão – e as lembranças que ele tinha de Fred. Mas Charlie também não se importava. Ficar no mesmo aposento que George sempre o lembrava das coisas que os gêmeos tiveram até o fim e que ele e Bill jamais teriam.

Ficar sozinho observando o céu estrelado pós-guerra deixava Charlie mais calmo, mais em paz consigo mesmo. E foi assim que Bill o encontrou algumas noites depois.

"Charlie?" O mais novo sobressaltou-se, virando-se para trás e vendo o irmão parado à porta. "Podemos conversar?" Charlie continuou olhando para Bill, sem saber o que dizer. "Você tem me evitado desde... Bem, desde a morte de Fred."

"E daí?" Ambos ficaram em silêncio, até Bill sentar-se ao lado de Charlie – este, por outro lado, voltou a olhar para o céu. "Não posso estar simplesmente triste pela morte de meu irmão?"

"Poderia..." Bill pegou na mão de Charlie e a levou até os lábios, dando um delicado beijo, fazendo com que a atenção do irmão fosse voltada para si. "Se eu não estivesse sentindo a mesma coisa que você." Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um momento. "Desculpe."

"Você não precisa pedir desculpas. Se não fosse pelo poder _veela _de Fleur você não teria se sentido atraído por ela." Charlie abaixou os olhos, fitando as mãos unidas.

"Não. Me perdoe. Eu... Eu sei como dói pensar que... Que este nosso amor não foi capaz de sobreviver a um poder mágico qualquer."

"Bill..." Charlie chamou o irmão e eles ficaram se fitando nos olhos. "Você acaba se esquecendo, mas... No nosso mundo, magia não é brincadeira. Um poder mágico nunca é qualquer. Eu compreendo como você se sente quando ela está presente. Eu entendo..." E embora ele dissesse essas palavras, Bill não acreditou nelas.

"Mas acredite, Charlie... Quando eu estou com você – mesmo quando ela está presente -, meu coração só bate por você. Eu só penso em você. Eu tenho certeza que eu amo você." Charlie deu uma risada triste.

"Mas é com ela que você vai passar o resto de sua vida. É com ela que você se comprometeu. Está casado agora, Bill. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer. E... Isso dói demais..."

O mais velho sabia o que aquelas palavras significavam, mas não podia acreditar. De supetão, pegando o irmão de surpresa, avançou sobre ele, dando um beijo agressivo em Charlie. Este, por sua vez, ficou imóvel, até perceber o que estava acontecendo. Enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, ele correspondia ao beijo – agora totalmente apaixonado – do irmão.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos se beijando. As mãos de Bill estavam no rosto do mais novo, enquanto Charlie tinha as mãos sobre as do irmão. O beijo, no entanto, durou pouco. Logo que se separaram, Charlie limpou as lágrimas e se distanciou de Bill. O mais velho ficou olhando atentamente para as reações do irmão, até que Charlie deu um sorriso triste e, sem olhá-lo nos olhos, disse:

"Acabou." Aquilo quebrou Bill. De alguma forma, ele pensou que tudo seria resolvido com aquele beijo. "Já devia ter acabado há muito tempo. Só fomos... Orgulhosos demais para dar um fim nisso. Isso acabou quando você e Fleur noivaram – antes disso, poderia ser só um passatempo. A partir do noivado... Virou um compromisso." Bill sabia que o irmão estava certo. Ele sabia, mas ainda assim, era difícil pensar que havia acabado. "Ainda somos irmãos. E se algum dia acabar com a Fleur – o que eu duvido -, eu estarei aqui, esperando por você."

E, dizendo isso, ele se levantou e foi para o quarto. Talvez fosse o momento de deixar Bill sozinho para refletir e pedir um ombro para George. Afinal, ele também havia perdido o amor de sua vida. Ele sabia que George o compreenderia e que o animaria. Os gêmeos sempre o faziam – e sabia que para o mais novo, seria uma afronta a alma de Fred se ele ficasse de luto para sempre e deixasse o irmão sofrer.

No final, Charlie sabia que teria de dar um jeito assim como George. E Bill teria que aceitar as consequências de seus atos – mesmo que influenciados pelos poderes _veela _de Fleur.

Eles apenas esperavam que algum dia fossem capazes de superar as perdas.


End file.
